Our Hearts Connect
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Aqua is in a band and has a beautiful voice. Terra is a successful doctor. The two haven't seen each other in what seems like forever. So when they meet again, both of them relaize the true love they really share.   One-shot.


**A/N: Helloooo lovely people :D Well, here is my first ever One-Shot! I really liked how I wrote this :) And yes, it is VERY long, warning you! But, hopefully you will read it from beginning to the end :) **

**Thanks a bunches to my Beta Reader _Bond Of Flame08 _for going over this and being the first to read it :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or KH itself, and the song that Aqua sings later, I don't own that either! It is by Kanon Wakeshima and is called Monochrome Frame :) **

**(But I do own the beginning quotes of this though!) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"<em>No matter how far, no matter how long… <em>

_Just remember, our hearts our connected… _

_Always stay true… _

_True to the heart… _

_My best friend." _

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

A girl with short, silky blue hair abruptly awoke from the sound of her alarm clock. She quickly hit the snooze button and wiped her tired eyes.

Once she seemed almost awake, she looked outside the window of her apartment. It was yet another beautiful day out today, in the town she had lived in for almost a year, Radiant Garden.

Her phone suddenly rang, making her jump, and she quickly grabbed it out of her pocket to see who it was.

"Oh, it's Leon." she answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"_Aqua! Finally you answer. So, are you gonna show up at the studio any time soon?_" the man on the other line asked in a teasing tone. Confused, the woman, Aqua, didn't know what he was talking about, but when she glanced at her clock, it was 11:30.

"Holy crap! It's 11 already?" she quickly got out of bed and was pulling some clothes out from her dresser while also still talking to Leon on the phone. "I'm so sorry Leon, I totally forgot! Ugh, I can't believe I forgot!" she exclaimed into the phone, which she now put on speaker since she was now changing.

"_Its alright_." a chuckle was heard from the other line. "_But, Zack, Yuffie and I have been waiting here for a while._" there was suddenly some other voices heard in the background.

"_Is that Aqua? Aquaaaaa! Come on; hurry your ass over here! These two are so boring!_" Aqua laughed, hearing the other girl's voice.

"_Hey! I am NOT boring, mind you!_" another voice was heard. Then there was some yelling and arguing heard. Leon sighed.

"_Please hurry, before Yuffie actually kills Zack this time_." Leon advised. Aqua was all done changing and turned the speaker off, and put it back to her ear.

"I'll be there soon. Try to keep them from killing each other until I get there." she walked out of her room and to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"_I'll try, but no promises Aqua_." she only laughed, hearing Leon say that.

"Okay, well, I'll see ya soon Leon. Bye." and after that, she hung up the phone and grabbed an apple to eat for breakfast.

After eating, she picked up a box of chocolate bunnies and was thinking.

"Hmm… should I give these to Yuffie…" she thought about it… Realization hit her… Then she decided. "Nahh." then she put the box of chocolate bunnies away. She grabbed her bag, and walked out of the apartment, on her way to the studio.

Aqua was in a band. She sure didn't expect to be in one, but when she moved into the nice, peaceful town of Radiant Garden, she met a trio of friends who were holding auditions for a lead singer for their band. Not many people auditioned, so they began picking random people. In a nutshell, Aqua was the random person picked to audition, and she gave it a shot.

The three loved her voice and found she was just what they were looking for, and put her in the band, after much deliberation of course.

Since then, the four were really good friends and have been practicing their songs, day in and day out. They are known only by a few people here in Radiant Garden, but their dream is to be a big and popular band all around the world.

The name of their band is called Connected Hearts.

Aqua finally arrived at Hollow Studios, and went in the usual Studio room they practiced in. Once in there, she saw her band mates/friends. Two of them were in the corner, and a brown haired male was walking up to her.

"Glad you could, finally, make it." he smiled, giving Aqua a quick hug. The bluenette looked from him to the two in the corner.

"Uh… Leon? Why are those two… in separate corners?" she asked, blinking in confusion. The man, Leon, was about to say something, but the girl on the right corner, had jumped up and ran to Aqua, tears running down her cheeks.

"Aquaaaa! Zack was being a big fat meanie and he called me weird and a loser! And Leon put me in the corner! These two are so mean to me when you're not around! Wahhh!" the cries seemed fake… but Aqua clearly didn't notice, and she was more confused than ever, but she tried to calm her friend down.

"Now wait a minute! I did no such thing! Yuffie, you're a liar!" now the other one had stood up and stomped over to Aqua and Yuffie. "Aqua, she's lying! Those are tears of a liar-"

"I'm not a liar! You are just mean Zack! I can't believe you!" the boy, Zack, looked appalled.

"Me! You're the one lying to Aqua, right in her face!" the two began to go at it. Aqua looked from Yuffie to Zack, then Leon, then back at the arguing pair. Aqua sighed. Here comes her… "mode".

"Stop it!" she literally screamed, making the two stop their bickering and they looked at Aqua. She had an angrily annoyed motherly look on her face. "You two will apologize to each other, and then go back to the corners you were in, and think about the pointless argument you created!" her tone was sharp and sounded motherly.

"But-"

"Right now!" she pointed to the two corners of the room and they went to their own respective corners for "time-out". Leon looked at the two and then back at Aqua.

"Damn… Motherly mode took charge. Haven't seen that in a while." he chuckled, walking up to her.

"Yeah, well… _someone_ has to be the strict mother around here sometimes." she sighed and looked over at Leon. "I would assume you wouldn't want to be, would you?" she teased.

"As exciting as that may sound, I'd rather not." Leon smiled, making Aqua laugh.

"Well, now that I'm calm… and they're seemingly normal, let's practice that new song I wrote." Aqua looked over at the two in their corners. "Alright you two, you don't have to be in the corner anymore. Lets practice." she smiled, going up to both Yuffie and Zack separately, ruffling their hair.

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison, and they were now getting in position. Zack sat behind the drums, both Leon and Yuffie put on their guitars over their shoulders, and Aqua grabbed her microphone, ready to sing.

Zack counted off as he tapped his drumsticks, and then they began to play a soothing melody. Aqua waited for her cue.

Then she began to sing.

_"Days to be spent with you_

_Do you think they have been broken and thrown away?_

_At least let me listen to the sound of the ocean_

_Your voice_

_Your words_

_Make an echo around me and tremble_

_My memories stop there_

_If we could only do it again_

_Staring to the city that becomes blue like on a movie scene_

_Will you drown me in the deep dark ocean?_

_Every time I made up my memories_

_Every time I remember_

_There's a piercing sorrow_

_My memories end there…"_

At some point, while singing the song, a tear had run down Aqua's cheek, yet she wasn't sure why…

_"It becomes deeper_

_You're not here_

_And this landscape_

_Is a monochrome frame_

_This landscape_

_That continues in my mind_

_I hope you like it…"_

Upon finishing the song, Aqua was now in tears. She knew that when she wrote this song, it was about someone… someone obviously special. The thing that was making her sad was… she couldn't remember who that someone was.

"Aqua? Aqua, are you alright?" Aqua turned around and saw three concerned friends staring at her. She quickly wiped those tears away.

"I'm… I'm fine, don't worry." she assured them, but they didn't buy it. They wanted to interrogate her on what was really wrong, but Yuffie's phone rang.

"Damn it! Who would be calling at a time like this!" she exclaimed angrily, and answered her phone. As Yuffie talked on the phone, Zack and Leon were trying to cheer Aqua up. "Okay, okay. I'll be there in a second. Bye!" she hung up the phone and put it away.

"Who was that?" Aqua asked curiously, so as to avoid any questions from Zack and Leon.

"That was the hospital. They were saying that I have a new doctor, since my old one is now apparently retired… or something? I don't know. But, they want me there to go meet him and do my usual appointment." Yuffie sighed.

"Right now? But we're in the middle of-"

"Actually Yuffie, I would love to take you to the hospital!" Aqua suddenly jumped up eccentrically. Her friends stared at her oddly.

"Are you sure Aqua? I mean-"

"Yup, let's go now! Wouldn't want to be late." she grabbed Yuffie's arm and dragged her out of the studio. Zack and Leon were left confused.

"What was that all about?" Zack asked, sitting down on the floor.

"No idea." Leon sat down as well. "But, women are so strange sometimes." he sighed, and Zack nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuffie and Aqua were on their way to the hospital. While they walked, Yuffie had noticed Aqua was extremely silent the whole time.<p>

"Well… would you like to explain your, uh, silent treatment?" Yuffie asked her eyes on her. Aqua only let out a deep sigh, and she was trying to think of what to say. "Come onnnn, tell me. You don't want me to go to Annoying Yuffie Mode, do ya?" this actually made Aqua laugh and she finally looked at Yuffie.

"Okay, well… That song… I wrote it for someone a long time ago. I cried… because, I miss that person but… I can't remember him…" Aqua admitted.

"Aww…" Yuffie frowned. "Not even a name or anything, huh?" Aqua shook her head. An awkward silence had ensued. "Well, don't worry! I'm sure you'll remember soon! That person has to be important if you wrote a song about them and cried." upon hearing this, Aqua was happy to have Yuffie as a friend and to cheer her up, even though she seemed a bit crazy.

They arrived at the hospital and after checking Yuffie in and everything, they were in the waiting room. Though they didn't wait for too long.

"Yuffie, the doctor is ready to see you." a nurse came announced, and they followed the nurse into a room, but they were now waiting for the doctor.

"Ughh, I hate all this waiting." Yuffie groaned as she laid her body down on the patient bed. "I wonder who my new doctor is though." she thought aloud.

"Well, I'm hoping that he's going to be a nice one." Aqua said, taking a magazine to look through it.

"Hopefully." Yuffie sighed.

A few minutes later, the door opened, causing Yuffie to sit up. When the doctor walked in, Yuffie had a big grin on her face, and Aqua… well, Aqua was in shock.

"Yuffie K.?" the doctor had dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. Aqua recognized that brown hair... those sky blue eyes...

"Uhh, y-yeah, that's me!" there was a slight blush on her face. The man walked up to his new patient, shaking her hand. Aqua had risen from her chair, still in shock. The doctor was unaware of Aqua's presence.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"T… Terra…?" Aqua choked out and the young doctor froze, hearing that familiar, soft voice. Yuffie watched, confused and lost at what was going on. The doctor, Terra, turned slowly to look at the bluenette. The two locked eyes.

"Aqua…?" Terra was surprised to see an old, long-time friend. Tears filled her eyes and a smile crossed her face.

"Terra… Terra!" she embraced him tightly, surprising him a little, and cried tears of joy on his shoulder. She realized who the person was… it was her childhood friend/best friend she hadn't seen in a while.

"You're such a girl Aqua." Terra chuckled, patting her back. Aqua let go of him and stared at his face while wiping away her tears.

"Sorry Terra… I… I-I just-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Can someone _please _tell me what the hell is going on here?" Yuffie demanded, getting off the patient bed and placed her hands on her hips. Aqua felt a little embarrassed, but looked at her confused friend.

"Yuffie, this is Terra. We've been best friends ever since we were kids. It's been… years since we've seen each other… "Aqua explained briefly and looked back at Terra.

"Ohh… well, okay. I guess that makes more sense now." Yuffie said, nodding in understanding. "So, he's the guy you wrote about in your song?" she asked.

"Song?" Terra looked from Yuffie to Aqua.

"U-Uh… we'll talk about that later! You should probably do your, uh, job and stuff… Terra. I'll sit here." and Aqua went back to her seat in a quick fashion, taking out the magazine she was reading earlier, hiding her face now. Yuffie eyed her; she knew Aqua was hiding something. Terra, on the other hand, paid no heed to his best friend's randomness and turned his attention back to Yuffie.

* * *

><p>"Alright Yuffie, all done." Yuffie jumped off the patient bed.<p>

"Thank you Doctor Terra." she smiled, shaking his hand again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. And, seeing my best friend again today." he looked at Aqua, a smile on his face.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again too, Te-"

"Well, Aqua and I have to go now! I'm sure you two can reminisce some other time! Buh-bye!" Yuffie grabbed Aqua's arm and dragged her out. Terra was left in the room, confused.

"Yuffie! What was that for!" already outside the hospital, Aqua looked at her friend, irritably.

"What was what for?" Yuffie asked in innocence.

"You dragged me away from my best friend who I haven't seen in forever! I at least wanted to talk to him!"

"Are you sure you two are best friends? You two actually seem like a couple, to me anyway." with this, Aqua blushed.

"Wh-What? No way! Of course not! We're just best friends!" she defended, freaking out on Yuffie a little.

"Alright, alright. I was just kidding." the blackette laughed and they were making their way back to the studio. On the way, Yuffie was thinking about something. "You know what's weird?"

"Hm?"

"… Terra kinda looks like Leon." now Aqua was thinking about it… and she couldn't help but find that odd… very odd.

_~Terra~_

Terra sat in his new office, looking out the window. He never expected to find Aqua here, of all places. When they separated all those years ago, he thought he would never see her again.

But he was glad. Glad that he knew where she was. Losing contact with his best friend seemed almost devastating.

But so many questions filled his mind…

What had she been doing all these years? Is she living a good life, like he was?

But those were questions to be asked later.

When his working hours were over, Terra was heading back to the new house he bought here. It wasn't too large, or too small, and it was nice on the inside.

_~Aqua~_

"Bye you guys!" Aqua waved good-bye to her bandmates. They were finished practicing for today and the four were ready to head home.

As she walked, Aqua was extremely tired and she really just needed a rest.

But, her exhaustion soon turned into excitement when she saw the back of a familiar brunette that she saw earlier. "Terra!" she ran towards her best friend at full speed. When he turned around, he was surprised at the sudden embrace.

"Ah, Aqua." he chuckled and smiled at her when she let go. "Good timing. I wanted to talk with you, since we haven't even done _that_ in so long."

"Yeah, it's been too long." Aqua agreed. The two began walking together, and talking like old times.

"So, what have you been up to lately? You already know what I've been doing." when Terra asked this question, Aqua gulped. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth… or lie.

"Uhm… well, you know… work." she wanted to lie, but she couldn't lie to Terra. Not to her best friend.

"Well, gee, I'm surprised. Thought I'd get so much out of you. How was Law School? Fun?" Terra was wondering why the bluenette was acting so odd all of a sudden…

"It was… It was okay, I guess." Aqua didn't like this topic…

"Aqua…? Is something wrong?" Terra frowned, concerned for his friend. He watched her take a deep breath… and let it out. He felt like something bad would happen… but he was hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"Terra, I… To tell the truth, I… dropped out of Law School and… and now I'm a singer in a band, with some friends I made here." it was decided. Aqua confessed. She would have to let the truth come out sooner or later. Hearing that Terra didn't respond… she knew where this was going.

The two abruptly stopped. Aqua was scared to look at him…

"You… _what?" _his tone was scary to her. She didn't like it… "How could you drop out? _You_ of all people! I would never expect that from you Aqua! How do you even expect to have a good life by being in a band?" there was so much disappointment evident in his voice, it upset Aqua.

"Terra-"

"Being a Lawyer was your dream! As was being a doctor was mine. How could you just give that dream up so quickly just for-"

"I didn't give up for nothing Terra!" she turned to look at him now, anger on her face. "I realized… that I had a new dream… and singing was my passion-"

"Since when did you have an interest in singing?" Terra interrupted, which made Aqua even more enraged.

"I have a really nice voice, Terra. And I never realized it, until I actually sang my heart out. So… don't get mad at me, and criticize me and my life, alright?" Terra was surprised at this… This wasn't Aqua. This wasn't the best friend he knew.

"You've changed Aqua." he closed his eyes, and shook his head. Without another word, he left, leaving Aqua there alone. She felt the tears coming.

"So have you, Terra." she muttered to himself, and ran back to her apartment.

Once there, she slammed the door shut and grabbed her phone and called Yuffie.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

It went straight to voicemail, and Aqua hung up, sighing. Then… she tried Leon.

After the second ring, he picked up.

"_Hello?_" in the background, she heard Zack yelling for some reason.

"Leon…? Hey…" she sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"_Oh, hey. Something wrong?_" Leon's voice was concerned, and he wanted to know what was wrong. She took a second to answer, but when she did, she burst right back into tears.

"Leon… Terra, my best friend, hates me! He hates me! He's so disappointed in me because I dropped out of Law School to be in the band! I… I feel like he was calling me… a failure." it hurt her inside to explain all that. There was a pause on the other line, well except for Zack's yelling. "L-Leon…" Aqua sniffed. Then there was a sigh.

"_Well… first off, calm down, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. And, well, I don't know what's wrong with him, but you're not a failure Aqua, so don't you ever think that. You have an amazing talent for singing. Yes, he may be disappointed in you, but just talk to him again. If he's your best friend, he'll understand soon enough_." Leon's words made Aqua smile, and cheered her up a little. Somehow, he always knew what to say.

Like Terra…

"Right… I'm only hoping… Thank you Leon."

"_Hey, that's what band friends are for_." Aqua let out a giggle. "_You okay now?_"

"Mm-hmm…"

"_Are you sure?_" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Just making sure_." Aqua was glad to have Leon as a friend.

"Well, I guess I better get some sleep." Aqua sat down on her bed.

"_Well, alright. Call me any time, I'm always here_."

"Thanks Leon… for everything. Good night."

"_Night, Aqua_." and she hung up the phone, turning it off for tonight. She laid down and sighed. What a day… And she soon fell asleep.

_~Our Hearts Connect~_

Terra sat on his bed in his room, his hand on his head and eyes closed. Now, even more things started shifting back and forth in his head.

Why he yelled at Aqua…

He didn't mean to. Rage just bubbled up inside him, and his disappointment just escalated that rage. He just couldn't understand why she would do something like give up the dream to be a lawyer. That's what he always thought she wanted to be. But, he was wrong.

He let out a deep sigh and laid down. Now his head started throbbing. He can't exactly sleep with a headache.

"Aqua… I'm sorry…" he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about her. She would probably never forgive him… but Terra just wanted her to have a nice, joyful life. That's all he wanted. Putting the thought aside, he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Aqua was on her way to the studio, her eyes a little red and puffy from some crying last night.<p>

When she went inside, she saw their manager, Mr. Laguna, who was Leon's father, talking with the trio. Upon seeing her, Yuffie let out a happy shriek.

"Aqua! Finally you're here! We've got big news!" the energetic girl ran to her and dragged her to join the others.

"What's going on?" she asked, very curious.

"Oh, Aqua! I was just telling the others that I got the band signed up for a live concert tomorrow night at Town Square!" with these words, shock and joy touched her heart. A live concert… finally they were going to be known! Well, she only hoped.

"No way!" she couldn't contain her excitement and just let it out. "A live concert! I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it missy! We're gonna be performing LIVE tonight!" Zack and Yuffie were so happy, they weren't arguing, for once. Leon contained his joy with just a smile. He was just happy to see Aqua feeling better.

They were given one ticket to give to some friends.

"Only invite one person, a close friend, perhaps. But only one! Remember that." Mr. Laguna instructed, eyeing them.

"I'm inviting Aerith!" Yuffie sang.

"No! I'm inviting her!" Zack argued. They were about to argue, but Leon grabbed Zack's shoulder.

"Actually Zack, there's something I need to talk with you about. Outside." he stated.

"Outside? Why can't it just be-" but before any questions could be asked, Leon dragged him out. The other three were left confused, but shrugged it off.

"I'll be selling tickets all day today and tomorrow!" Mr. Laguna, who was scarily too excited, skipped out of the studio. Yuffie looked at Aqua, grasping the ticket in her hands.

"Who are you inviting Aqua?" she asked. Aqua's immediate response would have been Terra, but she remembered their fight they had last night… And she hesitated.

"Umm… I haven't really decided that yet, but I'll think of someone soon." she smiled, hiding the sadness she was feeling…

"I sure hope so!" Yuffie was bouncing in joy that she didn't notice. "This is SO exciting! Our first concert!"

* * *

><p>"So, why couldn't we talk inside with everyone else?" meanwhile, Zack and Leon were outside, Leon leaning against the back door with his arms crossed.<p>

"Because, I need your help with something that involves Aqua, and I don't think it would be smart to talk about it when she's in the same room." Leon stated, but this only confused Zack more.

"But, I still don't see why we're-"

"Zack, just please shut-up and give me your ticket." Leon became quickly annoyed with the blackette. Zack gasped, holding his ticket to his chest. "What?" Leon snapped.

"Why mine! I'm giving mine to Aerith!"

"Yuffie is giving hers to Aerith-"

"Well… There's Cloud! And… And he's always been saying that I'll never be a good drummer, but I can now prove it to him! Why can't you use yours?" Zack demanded.

"I'm giving mine to Rinoa." a slight blush was on the cool brunette's face.

"Aww, that's so-"

"_Don't_ start that Zack." he warned. "Alright fine… hmm… well, I guess we could use Aqua's." he said, scratching his chin.

"So, wait, what are we going to do with Aqua's ticket?"

"We're gonna give it to Terra, her best friend that is apparently 'mad' at her. She told me about their argument last night, while you were screaming at the TV screen. So, we're gonna go to his house and give the concert ticket to him. Hopefully he'll come." Leon explained and was hoping this wouldn't be too difficult for Zack to do.

"Ah, okay… I gotcha." Zack smiled, but then he began to scratch his head. "But, we don't even know where he-"

"Shut-up Zack, I'm getting to that. We'll ask around. I'm sure someone knows where he lives." Zack nodded in understanding now.

"Right, so, we're doing that later, right?" he only hoped.

"Nope, we're doing it now." Leon grabbed his arm and dragged him back inside the studio, much to Zack's dismay.

So, their plan was in action.

* * *

><p>After practice, Zack slyly took Aqua's ticket without her looking and quickly met up with Leon outside. After they all said their good-byes, Zack and Leon were now asking around for Terra's address.<p>

Once they finally got the information they needed, they were now on their way to his house.

Upon arriving, they were amazed at how nice the house was.

"Whoa… I have to admit, he lives in a pretty nice house." Zack stated, jaw dropping in amazement.

"Alright, we're not here to sight see. Let's get this over with. And don't do anything stupid." Leon advised, and approached the door.

"You're so mean Leon." Zack muttered, following close behind. Leon knocked on the door twice. A moment passed, and the door opened, revealing Terra. Seeing the two strangers at his door, he raised an eyebrow.

"Um, hello?"

"Hiya!" Zack grinned happily. Leon only nodded in response to his greeting.

"Can I help you with something?" Terra asked.

"Actually, yes. But first, introductions. I'm Leon, and this is my friend, Zack." Leon introduced. "And we're good friends with Aqua." mentioning Aqua, Terra's eyes lit up.

"Aqua…" he remembered the argument they had last night, and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, Aqua. Blunette and has an amazing voice. She's the lead vocals in our band. I heard recently you two just got into a bit of a… serious argument." Leon said coolly. Terra took a moment to answer, but when he did, his words were cold.

"So? That shouldn't really be of any concern to you. Hell, it's not even your business to get involved with." he was irritated right now, and having two strangers confront him about something such as this, wasn't making his mood any better.

"Hey buddy, we're Aqua's friends too, so-"

"Stop Zack." Leon intervened and crossed his arms.

"But Leon!"

"We're not here for a fight." he snapped at the spiky black head.

"Then what are you here for?" Terra demanded. The other brunette turned back to Terra, and took out the ticket.

"Here." he offered it to Terra, who took it with much confusion.

"What's this?"

"A concert ticket. We're having our first concert tomorrow night at Town Square. We won't force you, but if you want to resolve your little conflict, I suggest you come." and with that, Leon turned around. "Let's go Zack." and the blackette followed by force.

"Think about it!" he called before leaving completely. Terra stared at the ticket in his hands.

"'Connected Hearts'…" he muttered under his breath. A lot processed in his mind, wondering whether or not he should go.

Shaking the thought off, he went back inside the house, placing the ticket on the kitchen. He took one last glance at it before going up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the concert, and all day the band was dedicated to practice the song they wanted to perform.<p>

But no matter how much they practiced, Aqua was as nervous as ever.

Night time came quickly, and they were at Town Square, getting ready. Leon walked up to a shaky Aqua, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down." he said calmly. She looked at him, and then looked away.

"S-Sorry… I'm so nervous. I can't… I mean, what if-"

"Aqua." she stopped her stuttering, and looked at her friend, and the other two walked up with big grins.

"We're gonna be fine Aqua!" Zack said happily.

"Our band is a team, and a team always works together to achieve awesomeness! We can do this!" Yuffie yelled out happily, fist pumping.

"Just be calm, and sing your heart out tonight." Leon smiled, moving his hand off her shoulder.

Aqua looked at each of her band mates. Seeing the joy… the excitement in their faces…

Her friends were her spark, her light…

She smiled and straightened up.

"… Let's rock it out tonight guys." the three cheered in excitement, and now they were ready.

After they were all set-up, they heard the sound of an audience. One look at each other, and one smile, they all new they were gonna be great tonight.

* * *

><p>Terra exited out of his house, wearing a simple tight black shirt and jeans. He started walking around the town. When he approached Town Square, he heard the sound of music and shrieks from a crowd. He stopped in his tracks, and took out that ticket he got yesterday.<p>

"_Should I go?_" it seemed like such a simple question, but it was just so hard for Terra to answer it.

And so…

He decided to go.

After giving his ticket, the brunette was now standing in the excited crowd, arms crossed, and his eyes were all on Aqua.

She looked different tonight. Wearing a short, frilly-skirt with leggings and a dark blue shirt, showing her mid drift a little. Her eyes sparkled and the smile on her face… it was far more beautiful than Terra ever saw. He loved her smiles…

But when he heard her begin to sing… Terra was surprised, but amazed.

_"How the years have gone by… _

_How I've long to see you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_I miss your laugh…_

_I was afraid you were gone forever…"_

The song she was singing started out slow, and Terra realized what the lyrics reflected. The beat of the instrumental sped up a little, and Aqua's voice was loud and strong.

_"But in my heart, I knew… _

_I know you could never be gone,_

_You'll always be in my heart_

_No matter how far, no matter how long_

_Just remember, our hearts are connected_

_Always stay true_

_True to the heart_

_My best friend…"_

Her voice was higher and powerful.

Terra's heart began pumping in his chest. It was an odd feeling, but watching his best friend sing beautifully up there… he began to remember all the times they shared together.

The first day they met.

The happiness they shared.

The sadness.

Everything.

He began to realize… Aqua was more than just his best friend.

When the song was finished, the whole crowed was screaming and cheering, louder than earlier. Sadly, this was the end of their performance.

"Thanks so much you guys! We love you!" Aqua said loud and clearly into the mic, making the crowd more excited and cheered more.

The band was ready to sign autographs and leave for tonight, but Terra, seeing Leon, quickly went to him, pulling him away from the rest of the band, and proposed a request.

Leon, who was glad to have seen him come, was more than happy to help him out.

* * *

><p>"Yuffie! Zack!" after the concert, Aqua hugged her two band mates, who were just as sweaty as her and overjoyed. The trio began talking about the concert and all the excitement and adrenaline they felt.<p>

But Aqua realized that Leon wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Leon?" she asked out of the blue, but her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly checked it and got a message from Leon.

"_Meet me at the studio. Alone_." she blinked, confused, but put her phone away and looked up at the curious faces of Zack and Yuffie.

"Um, that was Leon. He wants me to meet him at the studio." they were now just as confused as she was.

"For what, do you know?" Zack asked, but she shook her head.

"Well, want me to come with you?" Yuffie offered, but she shook her head again.

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks Yuffie. Plus, he wanted me to meet him alone." and with that, Aqua hurried off to the studio. Yuffie watched as she ran off.

"Hmm… something's fishy." she mumbled to herself.

"Think Leon is after Aqua?" Zack snickered, but Yuffie smacked him hard on his chest. "Ow!"

"Don't be stupid! Leon likes Rinoa." she stated sternly.

"I know, I know. I was just joking." Zack grumbled.

"Hey guys." and said brunette walked up to the two blackettes. They looked at him, blinking…

"… Leon!" they screamed in shock. Leon only smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Aqua… Aqua just went to-"

"To the studio? Sure, let's go." Leon grabbed both their arms, dragging them to the studio. They questioned him as they were on their way, but Leon didn't utter a response.

* * *

><p>"Leon!" Aqua was already in the studio, the lights had already been turned on, but she couldn't find the brunette. "Leon, if this is a joke, I'm <em>not<em> laughing!" since she didn't see him, she began to grow irritated.

"Aqua." but she froze where she was when she heard that voice. His voice…

She quickly turned round to see her childhood friend. Her best friend, walking up to her.

"Terra…" she was more than happy to see him but… was he happy to see her?

"I never knew you could sing like that. You were right, you do have an amazing voice." at first, Aqua wasn't sure what he was saying, but it took her a while to process what he said. Her expression was a surprised one when she now knew what he was talking about.

"You… You came to the concert?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded and began to get closer to her. Aqua was probably the happiest girl ever right now, but she couldn't help but feel confused as well. "But Terra… I thought… Well, yesterday, the argument we had-" Terra placed a finger gently on her lips. His small touch made her blush… and she felt a funny feeling on the inside.

"I know… what I said was wrong and… I shouldn't have said that to you in the first place. I'm sorry, Aqua." he glanced at the floor solemnly, and then looked back at her, looking in those perfect blue orbs.

Aqua smiled. The one smile that Terra absolutely loved.

"I forgive you Terra." hearing her forgiveness made Terra's heart at ease. "We are best friends, after all." hearing her laugh was like a soothing melody. Terra couldn't take it… no, his heart couldn't contain the feelings he had for his best friend.

"Aqua…" he moved his hand towards her cheek, caressing softly. Confused and nervous, she had no idea what he was doing.

"T-Terra…?" she felt the butterflies in her stomach… her heart pounding against her chest.

Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden?

"There was something I realized when I watched you sing, with memories coming back to me in my mind about our friendship. I realized… there was one feeling, just one, I kept hidden, deep in my heart." Aqua thought she knew what that feeling was but… but it would be too good to be true, right?

She shook her head and not understanding what was going on. But, she too, realized she was keeping something hidden in her heart as well. "I… I-I…" she couldn't really make herself say what she wanted to say.

"Calm down." Terra smiled as he began to stroke her silky blue hair. "Aqua, you're more than just my best friend." her eyes locked with his sky blue ones. "And… I want to know if you feel the same way." he waited for a response as he stared at the bluenette with curious eyes.

She wasn't sure how to respond. Her best friend confessing his true feelings for her… That was a lot to take in. Well, for Aqua it was.

Seeing that she wasn't responding, Terra let out a sigh and dropped his hand. But in a quick instant, Aqua grabbed his fallen hand, linking each of his fingers with hers, and combed through his soft brown hair with her other hand, and made her lips touch his in a passionate motion.

Terra was clearly taken by surprise, and his whole face was red. But his other arm had immediately wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him.

They kissed for one, long passionate moment, until they stopped to catch a breath. The two looked in each other's eyes; love was clearly seen in both pairs. Terra gently stroked her back.

"Damn, you were quick with that kiss there." he teased, making her blush.

"Yeah, well… I just couldn't respond in words… And you know what they say, actions speak better than words." she smiled. Terra laughed lightly at her wise words, and kissed her forehead.

"… I love you…" the young male actually sounded nervous when he said those words and his face was, once again, red.

Aqua squeezed his hand tightly, and pressed herself harder to him. "I love you too Terra…" it had felt like a weight was taken off of her, after saying that. It was something she wanted to say for so long. And now, she was glad she said it.

They wanted to share another passionate kiss, but they were interrupted by the odd sound of crying from behind. The two turned to the noise, and saw Yuffie, Zack and Leon, who were peeking in through the back door, and Yuffie and Zack were in tears.

"Oh my Chocobo… that was so sweet, it made me cry!" Yuffie sniffed, blowing her nose on a random handkerchief.

"Beautiful! Simply beautiful! If only Aerith and I could share a moment like that!" Zack cried aloud.

And Leon just stood there, arms crossed, with a calm expression on his face, but he was happy that Aqua was truly happy now.

The two lovebirds, still holding each other, looked a little embarrassed, but they walked up to the trio, hand-in-hand.

But Yuffie pulled Aqua into a tight embrace, yelling, "My little Aqua is growing up!" and other nonsense, making the group laugh. Zack and Leon were patting Terra on the back in a congratulatory way.

When the two could get the chance, they embraced once again, arms tightly bound to each other's.

They looked into each other's eyes and knew.

Their hearts had been connected.

**A/N: And we finally reach the end :) Yes, it sure was long... but I hope I made it interesting enough for you that you kept reading on xD haha anyway, yes, even I loved writing this... even for my first one, I think this was pretty good! bwahah. TerQua will always be my fav couple :3 well, one of the many xD oh and the lyrics near the ending, the one Aqua sang for the concert, I actually made up those lyrics :) that's probably the only thing I own out of this whole thing... xD haha**

**Anyway! Enough of the ending ramblings! Well, tell me what you think! Bad? Good? Maybe both? Think I should/shouldn't write anymore One-shots? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :) **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
